Lola and Caroline
by WitChan
Summary: Caroline invites Lola for dinner, which leads the two to do something special.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Two hot MILFs, Lola and Caroline, are eating dinner at the latter's house. They were eating three bars of meat with a knife and fork. Earlier today, Caroline traveled to Kanto and asked Lola to eat dinner with her. Lola accepted it, and both came here in Petalburg City. Caroline had a huge crush on Lola when she first saw her, hence why she asked Lola to join her. Not only was the dinner thing planned, but she wanted Lola to join her naked after their dinner.

Anyway, Lola looked at Caroline, saying, "This is pretty damn good, Caroline."

"Why thank you, Lola," Caroline said. She eyed at Lola's breasts through the dinner. Lola noticed it, too. She didn't mind it because she liked "liked" Caroline. She was the prettiest woman she ever saw.

Minutes later, Caroline and Lola finished eating. Grabbing the plates, knifes, and forks, she went towards the sink to put the dishes there. Staring at Caroline's nice ass, she got up and moved towards her. She wanted to slap it. Caroline turned around, and Lola stopped her tracks.

"Wanna take a bath with me outside the tub?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Sure, Caroline," Lola replied, touching Caroline's shoulder. That made them blush. To the bathroom, the girls removed their own clothes and put them up top of the sink counter top. Both got excited to see each other's naked bodies. As they started scrubbing their own bodies, Lola asked, "How are your kids doing, Caroline?"

"Fine," Caroline replied, staring at Lola's pussy.

"That's good. My kids are doing fine, too. They're in Unova with their father. As for Brock, he's still around Sinnoh," Lola said.

"That's great to hear from them, Lola," Caroline said. Now she looked at Lola's face, and Lola stepped closer to Caroline. Pressing her body on Caroline's, she touched Caroline's warm lips with hers, kissing the younger woman. Their tongues guided briefly towards one another to french-kiss. Both moaned, and they closed their eyes. Their big breasts were goosing each other, too. Reaching her hands towards Caroline's ass, she rubbed it gently.

The younger MILF guided hers to Lola's ass, she teased the upper part of her ass crack. She then slapped her ass, making it jiggle a bit. Both liked what they are doing to each other. Lola thought of letting Caroline eat her out.

Breaking up the kiss, Lola said, "Lick my carpet good, baby."

"I will, sweetie," Caroline said.

Moving back a bit, she does a shoulder stand and said, "This is my favorite position, Caroline."

Moving towards Lola's cunt, she mouth it. Her tongue swirled all over Lola's vagina, and they moaned again. Slowly licking her lips, she touched her own nipples to tease them. She flickered the left nipple, while pinching the right one.

"Oh, Caroline. That feels so good," Lola said, enjoying the feeling from her cunt. Now she wanted to taste Caroline's pussy. "Let us do a sixty-nine position, baby."

Caroline loved that idea, so gently put Lola down and turned around. Getting up top of Lola, she spread her legs before resuming her licking. Tasting Caroline's clit, she pressed her hands on her butt. Also, she enjoyed the sudden thrusts Caroline made from her tight ass. Now she did the same to Caroline's. Caroline liked it, too.

Sometime later, the girls got off each other. Caroline remarked, "Oh, that was wonderful and sexy."

"Agreed. Never thought I would have fun like my kids would."

"Same for mine. By the way, you want me to rub your pussy with mine?"

"Of course you can, beautiful," Lola replied, and she laid back down. Raising Lola's left leg while spreading her, she touched Lola's cunt with hers. She began moving her hips. Again, they moaned and the feeling from their pussies was more incredible than before.

Caroline could see Lola's expression being different. Hers were, too. Other than that, their breasts were bouncing with every movement. Their breathing became heavier, but that didn't stop them for doing something amazing like this.

Many movements later, the girls reached their climax. After calming down for a minute, the MILFs moved towards the shower to rinse their bodies. While doing so, Caroline begins to wonder if Lola did ever kiss a girl before she did to her.

"Say, Lola. Have you ever kissed a girl before you did me?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't tried it before, until today," Lola replied. "You?"

"My first kiss was with my daughter."

"Ah," Lola said.

When the two get out of the bathroom to dry off, Caroline feels that maybe she and Lola could sleep together. "You wanna sleep with me for the night?"

"Sure, sweetie," Lola replied, patting Caroline's ass. "Can I make pancakes for us and May in the morning?"

"Yes," Caroline replied, and she shook one of Lola's breasts.

The End


End file.
